Red Blue Yellow Ash
by PaperFox19
Summary: (Edited) A rewrite of the Pokémon story, using the Pokémon games to give Ash the power he greatly deserved. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(Edited for content) A rewrite of the Pokémon story, using the Pokémon games to give Ash the power he greatly deserved.

Red Blue Yellow Ash

(Edited for content) A rewrite of the Pokémon story, using the Pokémon games to give Ash the power he greatly deserved.

Chap 1 Charmander I choose you

Ash has always loved Pokémon, and on his 16th birthday he finally got to get his own. His rival Gary also turned 16 and was getting his own Pokémon. Ash got his hat and got his stuff packed and headed to Professor Oak's lab. Gary was there with a crowd of people. Another boy from Pallet had already picked his Pokémon he chose Bulbasaur so all that was left was Charmander and Squirtle.

Gary saw Ash reach for Squirtle and quickly pushed him out of the way and got the ball with Squirtle inside. "Ha you snooze you lose Ashy-boy." Gary ran off and got in a car with a horde of cheerleaders. They drove off laughing at the glaring boy.

Ash got Charmander. He let the fire type out of his ball, and Charmander smiled at him. "Hey there Charmander let's be great friends." He petted the fire type and he cooed happily. He brought out the Pokeball and tried to return Charmander into it but the fire type dodged the beam. He latched onto Ash's leg like he was scared of going back into his ball.

"Interesting I've never seen such a reaction before." Oak said and Ash lifted him up.

"It's ok Charmander you can walk with me, you don't have to be in your ball if you don't want to." He got a hug from the little fire type. Ash set off on his Pokémon Journey.

Charmander either walked beside Ash or on his shoulders piggy back style. Ash checked his Pokedex and looked over Charmander's moves.

Charmander ability Blaze – In a pinch will boost the power of fire type moves

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Smokescreen

"Charmander let's go make some new friends." Ash said and Charmander pumped his fist in the air.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(Edited for content) A rewrite of the Pokémon story, using the Pokémon games to give Ash the power he greatly deserved.

Red Blue Yellow Ash

Chap 2 Choosing the 2nd

Ash had Charmander battle lots of Rattata and Sentret it didn't matter how strong they were Ash didn't want one. Charmander enjoyed battle, and Ash praised Charmander for each victory.

It took awhile but Ash finally met with a Pidgey. From what the Pokedex said it was pretty strong. "Alright Charmander let's catch this one!" Ash said and Charmander got a determined look on his face. Ash was right the Pidgey was strong.

Pidgey – Keen Eye It's accuracy cannot be lowered

Tackle

Sand Attack

Quick Attack

Gust

Charmander tried to use Ember but the Pidgey blocked it using Gust. Charmander used Growl lowering the birds attack.

The Pidgey whipped sand into Charmander's face making it unable to see. It flew fast and hit Charmander with Quick Attack again and again. "Just wait Charmander, wait for it to get close then use Ember!"

Charmander waited and Pidgey dove down for another Quick Attack. When it was close enough Charmander fired his attack hitting Pidgey dead on. Pidgey got burned and slowly began to lose health.

"Pokeball Go!" He threw the ball and it smacked Pidgey and sucked him inside. The ball fell to the ground it shook 3 times and clicked. "We did it we got a Pidgey!" Charmander jumped in the air with joy.

Ash headed to Viridian City to heal his Pokémon. Once there he learned that the gym there was not open and he had to come back later. "Oh man now what?"

"Excuse me you're a Pokémon Trainer yes?" Ash turned and saw Officer Jenny.

"Yes I am."

"Good, I was wondering if you can help me. You see some Pokémon Trainers that have gone out to train at night have been attacked by a group of Poochyena, it's a powerful swarm of them. I've asked the help of some trainers and they've also agreed to help. You may keep any Poochyena you catch."

"Hmm, what do you think Charmander?" Ash asked and Charmander was enthusiastic. "We're in!"

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy." Gary's voice made a shiver run down Ash's spine. 'Oh no not him…'

Gary was with his horde of cheerleaders. "I'm gonna take out all the Poochyena myself I don't need you." He laughed and the girls cheered.

They had to wait until night fall and Ash was stuck listening to Gary, he was about ready to sick Charmander on him.

It was going to be a long day.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(Edited for content) A rewrite of the Pokémon story, using the Pokémon games to give Ash the power he greatly deserved.

Red Blue Yellow Ash

Chap 3 Battling the Swarm

Night fell and Gary and Ash were sent back to Route 1. "See ya Ashy-boy, I'm gonna wipe out the swarm all by myself." Gary left while his cheerleaders stayed behind in the city. Ash and Charmander shared a look, both were equally annoyed. Ash traveled his own path, and knew very much something was wrong, all the Pokémon were gone, even the nocturnal ones. Charmander's tail was an excellent light so Ash didn't get lost but it soon became a beacon of trouble.

The swarm of Poochyena descended upon Ash and Charmander. They circled them and cut off any chance of escape. Ash made a quick head count and saw that there were at least 21 of them. 'One of them has to be the leader of the pack.'

"Alright Charmander let's do this." One of the Poochyena barked and two left the pack and faced off with Ash. "A two on two fight huh? Alright Pidgey come on out." Ash sent out Pidgey and the flying type came out and was ready to fight along with Charmander.

The battle began

Ash gave out orders and his Pokémon fought fiercely. Pidgey used Gust and Charmander used Ember, their power was enough to knock out the pair of Poochyena. Ash brought out a Pokeball and tried to catch one of the Poochyena but one of the gang knocked the ball away.

The swarm weren't giving up, they wanted to fight and weren't gonna give Ash time to rest. Two more Poochyena stepped up ready to fight. They rushed at Pidgey and Charmander using Tackle. The two were hit hard and were knocked back towards Ash. "You guys ok?" They nodded and got back up to fight. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight the whole pack! Let's do this guys."

Pidgey flew up to the sky and was ready to battle, Charmander's tail flared and he glared at the Poochyena. "Let's start with a little cover Charmander Smokescreen." Charmander let out a massive cloud of black smoke. "Pidgey use Quick Attack!" Pidgey flew down at great speed and bashed one of the Poochyena, the other went to attack but he missed.

"Now Charmander Scratch!" Charmander's claws glowed and he attacked Poochyena with everything he got. He landed a critical hit knocking one out. Pidgey dove down with a Tackle and got the other. Just as the other two fell two more jumped in their place.

Ash could see they were strong, and traveled in a pack to increase their strength. So Ash had to fight the entire pack, he was very proud of his Pokémon as they faced down the whole pack, and the experience they gained was very helpful.

Now all that was left was one, the leader of the pack. He was the strongest of the pack it could be clearly seen. He had been barking orders to the pack and have been keeping them in line, and his plan worked Charmander and Pidgey were exhausted. If Ash had been a weaker trainer he would have already lost. "Listen up Poochyena if I beat you I catch you, and your little gang stops scaring the other Pokémon and stops attacking trainers."

The leader barked in agreement, but he wasn't one to lose. He rushed at Pidgey and used Bite. The bite was so strong it knocked Pidgey out. "Pidgey! It's ok you did great have a nice long rest." He returned Pidgey to the ball.

It was a one on one fight now. Charmander used Growl lowering Poochyena's power. Poochyena rushed at Charmander with a Tackle. Charmander took the attack and came back with a powerful Ember. The fire knocked Poochyena back and he growled. His fangs glowed and he readied another Bite attack. He bit Charmander and the fire type flinched.

"Charmander hang in there!" Ash called and Charmander nodded his head. His tail flame grew brighter and Charmander's eyes glowed as Blaze activated. "Awesome Charmander use Ember!" Charmander took a deep breath and let out a powerful blast of fire Poochyena was sent flying back.

"Now Pokeball go!" Ash threw the ball and it hit the Poochyena leader. He got sucked up into the ball and it snapped closed. The ball jiggled and jiggled until finally it beeped. Ash had caught Poochyena. "Alright we got a Poochyena!"

The gang of Poochyena sulked, they had just lost and lost their leader. They struggled to get up and were about to leave when Ash stopped them. "Hold on guys, I can see you guys care about your boss, and you boss cares about you, if you're willing to trust me I'll take you guys to the Pokémon center and treat your wounds." Ash said and the dark types looked at each other and nodded.

Ash brought the gang to town and Nurse Joy treated the Poochyena and Ash's Pokémon. Officer Jenny showed up right when Ash got his Pokémon back. Poochyena was happy, he jumped into Ash's arms and licked his cheek. He couldn't believe Ash helped his gang.

"Ash-san did you catch the rest of these Poochyena?" Jenny asked.

"No, but Officer Jenny these guys just travel in a pack for protection, they just wanted to make a home for themselves, they are all really tough can't you do something for them please." Ash asked.

"Well we do need a Pokémon task force, if they agree to help protect the town. Is this the entire crew?" Poochyena nodded. Jenny was impressed that Ash took on the whole crew on his own. "Alright, let's see what they want." Ash's Poochyena hopped down and talked to his former crew. The crew agreed and Jenny gave them each a tiny badge, they yipped in joy and the Poochyena Squad was formed, they each learned the move Odor Sleuth and became the best trackers.

Jenny gave ash a little reward money for the task he completed. With the money Ash bought new potions and Pokeballs. Ash let all his Pokémon out of their balls and let them sleep with him in his bed, Charmander kept them all warm and it was a good sleep.

That morning Gary's cheerleaders came out looking for Gary. Gary came back from Route 1 looking very smug. "Well girls I took out all the Poochyena, I'm so the man!"

Ash and Charmander sweat dropped, Ash let Poochyena out of his ball. "Really Gary you took on all the Poochyena?" Ash asked, Gary hadn't noticed Poochyena yet. He closed his eyes and gave a smug chuckle.

"Of course, and I didn't bother catching any of them because they were so weak."

CHOMP {RIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP}

Poochyena bit the back of Gary's pants and tore the boy's pants, exposing his boxers. He held the garment in his mouth his tail wagging proudly. Ash and Charmander started busting up laughing.

"Ahh I'll get you for this Ash I swear it!" Gary got in the car and the cheerleaders drove away consoling Gary. Ash bent down and patted his head. "Good boy." Ash set off to Route 2.

Route 2 Pokémon

Common Day

Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran F, Nidoran M, Caterpie, Weedle, Spinarak, and Ledyba,

Night

HootHoot, Metapod, Kakuna, Butterfree, Ariados

Swarm

Beedril

To be continued

Questions and Answers

I've been asked Why Charmander?

Well in the series Ash got a Charmander because a jerk of a trainer didn't think he was worth anything and left him to rot, not unlike the current season Tepig. But unlike Tepig once Charmander evolved he became a huge jerk to Ash, and it cost him the Pokémon League Kanto. It took until the Orange Islands for Charizard to trust him again. Then right after that he meets a female Charizard and bye bye Charizard, similar to his Butterfree. Sure he comes back when Ash needs him but it's still jacked up.

Game wise – Choosing the starter Pokémon is like choosing Easy Normal or Hard and Charmander is the hard choice. There's very few Pokémon you can catch that will help you with the first two gyms, if you catch Nidoran M and have him learn double kick but after that you're in trouble. At least for Gen 1 Red and Blue.

Next Will Ash catch Pikachu in the wild? Answer: No he will not, I have watched Pokémon from start to the recent eps of the dub. I am bored with Pikachu, it would have been different if Ash got a Pichu as his started Pokémon, and the little guy proved he was stronger than other Pichu and electric types, then at the Lt. Surge battle he either evolved and beat Raichu or he beat Raichu as a Pichu and things kept going, then later on maybe season 5 he evolves into Pikachu then in season 10 Ash breaks the barrier and has him evolve into Raichu, cause really Pikachu knew Iron Tail Quick Attack Volt Tackle and Thunderbolt, no other moves were necessary now just the evolution wall needed to break.

Also in Pokémon Black and White, Ash's Pikachu lost to a fresh out of the ball Snivy, electric moves or not it still should have been able to beat him.

Why am I combining the Generations? Answer: Because I feel we got a little screwed over with Gen's 1 and 2 anime wise, I mean episode 1 we see Ho-oh and yet they don't apply the pre evolves even in the wild, each pre evolve should have replaced their form in the wild and you catch them then evolve them to the next step. Yes we got the 2 new types but it kinda went downhill from that.

Reason for this fic? Answer: In the last arc Ash was up against this random out of the blue guy with a Darkrai and a Latios, Ash has never gotten to keep a legendary and this guy clearly had more than one. So after fighting harder then we've ever seen him before, he goes to this new region and it's like his mind was wiped.

These are my reasons, and answers to the questions I've received


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(Edited for content) A rewrite of the Pokémon story, using the Pokémon games to give Ash the power he greatly deserved.

Red Blue Yellow Ash

Chap 4 Full Team

Ash and his new Pokémon, Charmander, Pidgey, and Poochyena entered Route 2. Some Rattata tried to pick a fight with Ash and he used Poochyena to battle them.

Poochyena – Quick Feet – Speed is increased by 50 % when induced with a status ailment.

Tackle

Bite

Sand Attack

Howl

Poochyena gained lots of experience and when he got tired he rotated Pidgey and Charmander letting them get more experience. Finally Ash found a Pokémon he wanted to catch. Nidoran M crossed his path and was looking for a fight. Ash had Poochyena fight him, after a few Bite attacks, Nidoran was weak enough for capture. "Pokeball Go!" Ash threw the ball and it sucked up the poison type Pokémon. The ball jiggled a few moments and it clicked closed. "Yes we got Nidoran!" Poochyena and Charmander jumped in joy. Ash let their new friend out, he brought out a potion and used it to heal him. "There we go all better." Ash brought out his Pokedex and looked over the little guy's moves.

Nidoran – Poison Point - When hit with a physical attack there is a chance the user will be poisoned.

Leer

Tackle

Horn Attack

Double Kick

"Wow you're a tough little guy." Ash said and patted his head Nidoran let out a happy noise at the compliment. "Let's keep going."

Ash heard this route had a good variety of Bug types, he kept browsing using his newly caught Nidoran to train him up on the Pokémon he didn't want to catch. Lots of Pokémon were drawn to him thanks to Charmander so Ash got to have a lot of fun battles.

Finally after beating a bunch of Rattata, Pidgey, Ledyba, and Weedle, Ash finally got to battle a Caterpie. The little guy was a speedy one, Ash used Nidoran to fight him since he'd have a type advantage. Caterpie used Tackle on Nidoran, and Poison type took the attack. "Nidoran use Horn Attack!" Nidoran rushed forward and hit Caterpie hard.

"Pokeball Go!" Ash threw the ball and it hit Caterpie and sucked him up into the ball, the ball jiggled once, twice, and then beep. Caterpie was caught!

"Yes we got a new friend." Charmander and Nidoran jumped up in joy. Ash saw the setting sun and knew he was running out of time. There was one little guy he wanted to find. Ash and crew made a break for it and ran through the grass. Ash tripped and fell and he quickly looked at what got him. In was webbing!

Charmander used Scratch and set Ash free from the webbing. Spinarak came down from his tree as someone triggered his webbing. "Alright Charmander this guy's yours." Ash said and Charmander was itching for a fight. Spinarak came down and was ready to fight, he fired off a Poison Sting and Charmander dodged.

"Charmander use Smokescreen!" Ash called and the fire type blew a cloud of smoke. Spinarak was surrounded by smoke, and it fired Poison Sting into the smoke. "Now Charmander use Ember!" Flames came from Charmander's mouth and it hit the bug type hard causing a lot of damage. Spinarak wasn't going to give up without a fight. It fired a powerful Night Shade and blasted Charmander sending him flying back.

"Alright Pokeball go!" Ash threw the ball and it got Spinarak and sucked him up. The ball jiggled and jiggled and finally the ball beeped and stopped moving. "We did it! We got our 6th friend."

Ash let all his Pokémon out at once. He used the last of his potions and had them healed. Night fell and the nocturnal Pokémon came out. "We're going to face our first gym battle tomorrow. You guys are ready, let's do our best."

Charmander curled up next to Ash, and the fire type got some rest. Pidgey settled down on Ash's back pack making a mini nest. Poochyena curled up on Ash's other side and began to snore softly. Nidoran was sleeping next to Ash's bag. Caterpie used String Shot and fired it up into the tree and he made a little cocoon for himself. Spinarak however stayed up, it was normally a nocturnal type so he stayed up to keep Ash and the group safe.

Meanwhile…

While Ash and his team slept a balloon in the shape of a Meowth came floating down near the Viridian Forest. "This is the place the boss wanted us to check out?" A man with blue hair asked.

"Yes this is it, the Diglett Cave. It seems it is a direct path to Route 11, If Team Rocket has control of this path then our takeover of the Kanto region is one step closer to completion." A woman with red hair said.

"Let's get to work then." A talking Pokémon said.

While Team Rocket set their plans into motion, Ash starred up at the night sky anticipation for his first gym battle. For a second Ash swore he saw a glowing Pokémon fly through the night sky. 'Wow what was that, it must be a sign I'm gonna win my next gym badge for sure!' The glowing Pokémon Ash saw was none other than Pokémon 151 Mew.

Pewter City

Gym

Pokémon Center/Poke Mart

Pewter Museum (Move Tutor)

To be continued

(Yes the wild battles are short and sweet it's mainly cause I find the eps where Ash meets Pokémon and doesn't catch them a waste, so wild Pokémon battles are short and sweet.)

Also it's time to discuss the villain, every story fic of mine has one sometimes they are unique sometimes they are ideas that I think fit the series. Now I have 3 possible villains for this and my other fic Green Gold Silver Ash.

Villain Candidate 1 Mewthree

After losing mewtwo Giovanni tries again creating a cold ruthless Pokémon supposedly obedient to him, or another generation villain steals the research for mewtwo and makes such improvements.

Mewthree has been a fakemon for a long time, I think mewthree is a better idea than metal mewtwo but just my opinion

Villain Candidate 2 Hybrid Eevees

Magmeon a fire and rock type Eevee born have terrible experiments on Flareon, Pearleon a water and ground type Eevee born from experiments on Vaporeon, Stromeon a electric and flying type born from experiments on Jolteon, Souleon and Feareon, Souleon the psychic and ghost type Eevee born from experiments on Espeon, and Feareon the dark and ghost type Eevee born from Umbreon. Lots of ways to do this either have mewtwo or mewthree make them, if mewtwo makes them they can double cross him allowing mewtwo to go with ash allowing him to right the wrongs of creating these dark Pokémon. If mewthree creates them combining the villains, mewthree will become an unofficial trainer and use these Eevee to try and take over all regions, or we can go with team rocket pulling experiments on these little guys.

Villain Candidate 3 Cyber Trainers

These are human trainers with a fear of living Pokémon, so they created machines that can battle Pokémon theres two groups one that thinks the capture and containment of Pokémon is fine while the other seeks the extinction of Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi,

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Chap 5 Power: Gym Badge 1

Ash got up that morning more than excited. His team was full but Caterpie and Spinarak needed experience, he browsed Viridian Forest and had the bug types fight against other bug types. It wasn't long before Caterpie evolved into Metapod.

While Ash wandered through the forest looking for battles, there was a girl going through the forest as well. The girl was Misty, and sadly the girl was freaking out. She was afraid of bug types and going this path was the biggest problem for her.

Her freaking out awakened a swarm of Beedril, and they were not happy. The Beedril attacked and chased the girl in Ash's direction. "Get out of the way!" She screamed and Ash got sucked into the fray. Misty abandoned Ash and let him fight off the swarm she angered.

Ash got pulled into a triple battle to fight off the full swarm. The Beedril were strong, but with Charmander, Metapod, and Spinarak the fights were tough. Spinarak and Charmander were switched to give Nidoran and Pidgey a chance to fight. In total Ash beat 30 Beedril in various levels, and it was Metapod who got to evolve again into a powerful Butterfree.

Butterfree – Tinted Lens – The power of not very effective moves is doubled

Tackle

Confusion

Stun Spore

Sleep Powder

The Beedril were furious at all their losses, and the remaining swarm rushed at Ash in one final strike. "Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree sent out a storm of blue dust putting all the Beedril asleep.

"This was a great fight, I think after a quick visit to the Pokémon Center we will be ready for the gym, but before we go let's gather some berries for these guys, it's only fair." Ash let all his guys out of their balls and they gathered a massive amount of berries. He left them all for the sleeping Beedril.

The left route 2, and entered Pewter City. He met with the Joy and his Pokémon got healed. Ash wondered where the girl went, he owed her big time for sicking those Beedril on him. Ash headed to the gym and found someone standing guard. "Hello I'm sorry sir but Gym Leader Brock is already facing a challenger you will have to come back later."

"Oh man now what am I gonna do?"

"Char Char!" Charmander said.

"If you like sir, you can visit the Pokémon Museum, you may be able to learn a move from the Move Tutor that works there as well."

"Move Tutor?" Ash said and looked confused. He and Charmander went to the museum. There was an old guy selling rocks outside the museum but Ash didn't buy any. They got a tour and saw images of prehistoric Pokémon. Ash had to admit Aerodactlyl looked pretty cool, he'd love to have a Pokémon like that. One of the museum employees overheard him. "Well it is possible, we here at the museum are working to revive prehistoric Pokémon, if you discover any fossils bring them here and we will revive them."

"Wow really that's so cool!" Ash looked around. "Umm do you know the move tutor by any chance?"

"Yes right this way." Ash was led into the back room where an older man was sitting at a table.

"Oh hello would you like to learn a new move. I can teach a Pokémon how to use Seismic Toss." The move tutor explained. Ash let out his Pokémon and the move tutor looked them over.

"I'm sorry, but these five cannot learn my move, however you're Charmander can learn it." He said pointing at Charmander.

"Hey buddy you want to learn the move?" Ash asked and Charmander approved happily. Charmander learned Seismic Toss.

Ash left the museum, the man selling rocks eyed him. 'This boy could be interesting to watch.' Ash headed to the gym and was followed by the strange man. Ash hit the gym and the girl with orange hair came rushing out.

"Damn it I thought this guy would have been easy for me, oh well it doesn't matter, I'll go to the next gym anyway." The girl pushed past Ash. "Move it." She said and rushed away. The man at the entrance sighed.

"Welcome back sir Brock is ready to face you now." He let Ash inside and the man took a seat in the balcony.

Brock looked at Ash. "What's your name trainer?"

"I'm Ash, I'm from Pallet Town." He said and Charmander spoke up for his introduction.

"Well Ash, I'm Brock leader of this gym. I have 4 Pokémon and for this battle we have a double battle." Brock said and this shocked Ash.

"Alright we can do this." Ash said.

"You as the challenger can use up to 6 Pokémon and are allowed to withdraw any from battle, now let's begin. Come on out Geodude." Brock sent out two Pokeballs nd both were Geodude. Geo and Dude.

"Alright Nidoran and Butterfree, I choose you." The Pokémon came out and Brock was shocked at this.

"A Poison Type and a Bug Type you clearly don't get type advantage." Brock said. "The first move is yours let the match begin."

"It's you who don't know what you're up against." Ash said and Charmander cheered in full agreement.

'That's strange I was sure he'd send out Charmander.' The old man thought.

"Nidoran use Double Kick and Butterfree use Tackle." Nidoran jumped into the air and dove down to kick Geo, while Butterfree rushed to attack Dude.

"Now I see, but that move won't work on Geo, Geo use Rock Throw and Dude use Harden." Geo threw rocks making the double kick miss its original target. Dude got hit by Tackle and to Brock's surprise Dude was sent flying. "But how?"

"My Butterfree has a good ability, it makes not effective moves double in power, making his Tackle twice as powerful against your Geodude." Ash said and Brock smirked.

"Not bad, but this isn't over yet. Geo use Stone Edge Dude you to." The two rock types sent a barrage of stones at the two Pokémon. Ash's Pokémon dodged the attack.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder, and Nidoran give another Double Kick." Butterfree hit Dude with the powder putting him into a deep sleep, Nidoran came up and used his attack knocking Dude out. Nidoran cried out in his victory and his body lit up. Nidoran evolved into Nidorino. "Perfect Nidorino return!" Nidorino was called back into the ball and Ash sent out… "Go Poochyena!"

"I see now, you want to boost your Pokémon's power by having them beat my Pokémon while using Butterfree as an assist, not bad." Brock said. "Except I'm no amateur, I'm a leader of the Pewter City gym. Go Zubat!" Brock sent out Zubat, and this shocked Ash. "I caught this Zubat myself, and I find him useful against bug and grass types."

"We'll see, Butterfree use Sleep Powder, Poochyena use Bite." Butterfree took to the air and Poochyena dashed forward.

"Zubat use Wing Attack, Geodude use Harden." Zubat's wings glowed and he flew and struck Butterfree hard. Butterfree gave it one final attack and doused Zubat with Sleep Powder knocking him out.

Poochyena bit Geodude, and made him flinch. Ash withdrew Butterfree. "Thanks buddy you did great, have a good rest. Pidgey you're up next." Ash let out the bird Pokémon.

'Now a bird, he really is underestimating me, and after that girl, I won't have it. She had 4 water Pokémon and thought I'd be an easy gym leader, and I beat her.' Brock thought, his Zubat was asleep so he'd have to wait but he had Geodude and that was more than enough.

"Geodude use Rollout." Geodude curled up and began to roll.

"Pidgey and Poochyena use Sand Attack." The two whipped up a sand storm lowing Geodude's accuracy. Geodude missed Pidgey by a mile. "Now Poochyena attack with Bite, and Pidgey use Gust!" Poochyena bit Geodude making the Pokémon flinch, Pidgey whipped up a powerful gust and sent Geodude flying right into Zubat.

Geodude fainted and Zubat woke up. Pidgey and Poochyena gained a lot of experience, but only Pidgey evolved. Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto! "Alright Pidgeotto, and you learned a new move to."

Brock withdrew Geodude. "Now you face my final Pokémon, Go Onix!" The rock snake Pokémon came out. "These two Zubat and Onix are my official Pokémon, while the Geodude are the gym's Pokémon that I trained well, but these two are my ultimate combo."

Ash could tell, Brock had really trained these two well. "Now Onix use Rock Slide, Zubat use Supersonic!"

Zubat used Supersonic on Poochyena, and Onix summoned a rain of rocks to fall on them both. "Poochyena use Roar, Pidgeotto dodge it and use Gust!" Poochyena let loose a powerful roar, the sound disrupting Zubat's sonic attack, Zubat was forced back into his Pokeball from the skill.

Now came the hard part dodging Onix's rock slide. Poochyena did his best to dodge but more rocks came down, Pidgeotto came down and knocked the little guy out of the way but getting hit with Rock Slide himself. Pidgeotto was unable to battle so Ash returned him to the ball.

"That was very brave thanks Pidgeotto, we won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Brock sent Zubat back out. "Alright Charmander it's your turn, time to show them the fire and dark combo." Charmander jumped out into the battle field, the flame on his tail burned bright.

"Let's finish this. Onix use Bind, Zubat use Bite." Zubat flew at Poochyena his fangs glowing. Onix coiled around Charmander.

"Charmander, time to show off your knew move, use Seismic Toss. Poochyena give Zubat your Bite!" Charmander's tail began to grow even brighter, and Charmander broke free from Onix, he lifted Onix up and began to spin him around and through him to the ground. The fighting type move was super effective, Poochyena however was having a hard time because of Zubat being air born he had an advantage. "Let's change partners, Charmander use Ember on Zubat, Poochyena use Sand Attack on Onix."

Charmander spun sending a wave of flames able to hit Zubat with a flurry of embers. Poochyena sent a wave of sand at Onix.

"You think that scares me, Onix Rock Slide take them both out, Zubat use Leach Life." Onix summoned rocks and had them rain down over the two. Zubat came flying down ready to bite and drain some life from them.

"Charmander Smokescreen, and Poochyena use Sand Attack." Poochyena kicked up some sand and was able to blind Zubat enough to have the Pokémon fall right into the smokescreen. The rocks came down raining into the cloud of smoke. However it wasn't any of Ash's Pokémon who fell into the attack, and Brock's Zubat was knocked out.

"Nooo Zubat!" Brock shouted and quickly retuned him.

'Clever move, he use Sand Attack to disorient Zubat and the Smokescreen masked Onix's attack, the two little guys were able to dodge it but Zubat got swept up into the attack.'

Poochyena cheered and his body began to glow. Poochyena evolved into Mightyena, and he learned a new move.

Charmander wasn't ready to evolve yet he wanted to beat Onix first. "Alright guys let's do this, Mightyena use Crunch, Charmander use Ember!" Mightyena was much faster and he bit Onix hard making him flinch and Charmander sent a wave of flames hitting Onix hard.

"No, Onix!" Onix fainted and Brock stood in shock. Charmander roared and his body began to glow, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. "Yay we won!" Charmeleon turned and stared at Ash. "Umm Charmeleon, you ok?"

Charmeleon had an intense look in his eye and he stomped his way over to Ash. "Charmeleon?!" Ash gasped worried about his friend. Charmeleon suddenly grinned and jumped onto Ash hugging the boy close, Charmeleon licked Ash's cheek making the boy laugh.

Brock returned Onix. "Thanks Onix, you did a good job." Brock stared at Ash with an impressed look in his eyes. "Here you go Ash, you've earned the Boulder Badge."

"Alright I got my first badge!" Ash's Pokémon cheered. Brock smiled, this was the first time he had ever been happy to lose, and he found himself laughing with Ash.

"It seems you're not ready to be the gym leader after all, son." The old man said and went to make his move.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 6 Diglet Trouble

Brock was amused by Charmeleon's and Ash's antics. He got the boulder badge out and presented it to Ash. "Here you go Ash you've earned the Boulder Badge." Brock held out the badge and Ash took it.

"Awesome we got a Boulder Badge!" Ash said and his Pokémon cheered.

Before things could get more festive a sudden powerful earthquake shook the land, the floors and walls cracked under the force and Ash and Brock collapsed, Ash landed on top of Brock and the gym leader blushed. Ash groaned and he brushed against Brock making the older teen shiver. 'Oh wow!' Brock thought.

"What's going on!?" Ash cried as the ground began to shake. Brock wrapped his arms around Ash, and Charmeleon came over to cover them.

"It'll be alright just hang in there." Brock said.

The rumbling subsided and the two males breathed a sigh of relief. "Umm Brock could you let me go?" Ash said as Brock was still holding him a good couple of minutes after the shaking ended. Brock blushed and the two separated.

"Sorry." Brock said his cheeks stained with a blush.

"It's alright." Ash said though his cheeks were still a light pink.

"Brock!" The old man came in, and he removed his disguise.

"Dad?!" Brock gasped in shock.

"There's trouble at Diglet Cave, these earthquakes are just the beginning, if things aren't settled, Pewter City and the areas around it will be torn up at the seams." Brock's father said, he came over and used some special items to revive both Ash's and Brock's Pokémon. "There's no time to waste, we have to go to Diglet Cave."

"Wait let me come to, if we can help me and my Pokémon want to fight." Ash said, his Pokémon were more than ready and with their evolved strength.

Charmeleon – Blaze

Fire Fang

Seismic Toss

Dragon Rage

Ember

-x-

Butterfree – Tinted Lens – The power of "not very effective moves" is doubled

Sleep Powder

Stun Spore

Confusion

Tackle

-x-

Nidorino – Poison Point

Double Kick

Poison Sting

Fury Attack

Horn Attack

-x-

Spinarak – Insomnia

Poison Sting

Leach Life

Night Shade

Shadow Sneak

-x-

Mightyena – Intimidate – Lowers a Pokémon's attack stat

Roar

Bite

Crunch

Headbutt

-x-

Pidgeotto – Keen Eyes – Accuracy cannot be lowered by opponent

Sand Attack

Gust

Quick Attack

Twister

-x-

All six Pokémon were fully healed and ready to battle. "Alright you can come with, but be careful." The Geodude went with Brock's dad. Brock kept his own team with him and Ash followed the two.

The earthquakes tore up the trees allowing them to get near the Diglet Cave. "How terrible." Ash said as the Pokémon fled from the area. So much destruction, whoever did this needed to pay.

They entered the cave and the Diglet were freaking out. They were encountered by Team Rocket Grunts. "Who the hell are you?!" One of the grunts shouted.

"Shit I think that guy's one of the gym leaders." The other one shouted.

"Let's keep them here while the bosses secure the area." The grunts let out Golbat, but they were met by Geodude.

"I'll handle these guys go ahead and take on their bosses."

Brock and Ash went on ahead. Jessie and James and a Meowth were at the end of the cave setting up some weird device. "Hey you stop right there!" Ash shouted.

"Who are you twerps?" Jessie shouted.

"Who are you, and what are you doing to these Pokémon?" Ash asked and Charmander growled.

The two went into a weird Team Rocket motto but revealed their names. "With this device we can control the Diglet and force them to use their Earthquake attack and direct it anywhere we want. With that power taking over Kanto will be a snap." Meowth said.

"Their Meowth can talk?!" Ash and Brock gasped.

"Now back off or we'll turn Pewter City into ruble." Jessie said.

"I don't think so, you've put a lot of innocent people and Pokémon in danger doing what you're doing. I'm gonna stop you!" Ash shouted. "Chameleon Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon's flame turned blue and he let loose a powerful wave of flames changing into the shape of a dragon, it struck the device and blew it to smithereens.

"James get that punk, we'll take his Pokémon as compensation!" Jessie shouted and she faced off against Brock. "Ekans Meowth take out this guy!" The snake Pokémon came out of his ball and rushed at Brock. Brock let out Onix and Zubat.

-x- James vs Ash -x-

"Sorry about this, but it looks like I'll have to crush you. Koffing, Growly I choose you!" A Koffing and Growlith came out of the ball.

"Alright Mightyena join Charmeleon!" Mightyena came out and he growled the attack power of the two Pokémon dropped.

"Koffing use Sludge, Growly use Flamethrower!" James called and the two fired their attacks.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage, Mightyena use Crunch!" The two countered, the flamethrower and dragon rage clashing together and making a huge explosion. Mightyena dodged the sludge and bit down hard on Koffing.

Growly used Flame Wheel and hit Mightyena, knocking him back. Charmeleon rushed forward and grabbed Growly and used Seismic Toss sending the other fire type flying into Koffing.

Their Pokémon clashed back and forth neither side wanting to give up the edge. James's Growlith used a powerful Take Down and hit Charmeleon hard. "Charmeleon you ok?" Ash asked and Charmeleon nodded. Mightyena growled and used Crunch one more time and was able to knock out Koffing. It was two on one now.

"Stop this now your Growlith is exhausted." Ash said, and James returned Koffing. James looked at his Growlith, and the little guy was drained. He looked over and saw that Jessie was losing her battle against Brock.

"You're pretty strong kid, that Charmeleon of yours is no joke." James said. "I'll have to retreat for now, but my name is James don't forget it cause we will meet again. Growly Smokescreen!" Growlith made a smokescreen and James and Jessie used it to escape. It was a good thing to because Officer Jenny showed up and arrested the other grunts.

'That guy I can tell he cares a lot about his Pokémon. I wonder why he's with Team Rocket.' Ash thought and he noticed the exit to the cave. "Hey Brock where does that lead?" Ash asked.

"It leads to Route 11, there's a few interesting Pokémon you can find there." Brock said, and Ash's face lit up.

"Really that's great!" Ash left the cave and headed to Route 11. Brock couldn't help but stare until he felt something nudging him. He looked down and saw a Diglet.

"Hey there little guy, are you trying to thank me for saving your friends?" Brock asked and the Diglet nodded. "Well it was Ash who destroyed the machine, you should really thank him." Despite saying this the Diglet nudged him again. Ash pulled out a Pokeball and the Diglet tapped it sucking the little guy up. It was a one click close and Brock had a Diglet.

Brock's dad saw this and knew he had to have a talk with his son. "Listen Brock, I know it's your dream to be a Pokémon Breeder and that you only became a gym leader to help the family, but son I think you need to follow your dream."

"You mean it dad?" Brock said, and the old man nodded.

"And I think you'd enjoy traveling with Ash, you should go after him." He said and Brock blushed.

"Alright, see you dad, I'm off!" Brock returned his Pokémon, and he chased after Ash.

Route 11 Pokémon

Drowzee

Spearow

Ekans

Sandshrew

Snorlax(Sleeping)

To be continued

Pokémon Red plans

In upcoming chapters Ash learns about his fire Pokémon's feelings, meanwhile Brock is confused with his feelings for Ash, Jessie and James head to Mt Moon and try to take it over

In later chaps Ash and his Pokémon grow deeper bonds.


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing:Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Red Blue Yellow Ash

Chap 7 Drowzee of Not

Ash traveled around Route 11 he saw no Pokémon which was strange so he thought about going to pass to the town however he couldn't go past this route as there was a huge sleeping Pokémon in the way. "Wow this guy's out cold." Ash turned to Charmeleon. "Let's leave him to his sleep, let's go." Charmeleon replied happily and turned to leave but as soon as he followed after Ash he was hit with a powerful psychic wave, and his eyes glazed over.

Charmeleon was forced to have a powerful dream. In his mind Team Rocket was trying to take him from Ash, he was furious and started to fight. Outside the dream Charmeleon was going berserk whipping about and breathing flames. "Charmeleon what's wrong!?" Ash cried out and Charmeleon without realizing it scratch Ash on the arm knocking him down.

"Ash!" Brock shouted coming onto the scene. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but Charmeleon…" Ash turned to his Pokémon was still freaking out.

"You have to return him to the ball, he's under the effects of psychic control, no doubt a combo of hypnosis and dream eater." Brock said, but Ash looked at him with sad eyes.

"But Charmeleon doesn't like going in his Pokeball." Ash said, and looked at Brock. "Please help him!"

Brock blushed but knew he had to try. "Onix, go use Wrap!" Onix came out and coiled around Charmeleon. "I'll hold him here find the psychic type and catch him that will break the spell."

Ash didn't have to look far Drowzee was making moves a sign of his control over Charmeleon. "You release my friend!"

Drowzee took a fighting stance. "Go Mightyena!" Ash sent out a dark type a perfect match up against a psychic type but this would not be easy. "Use Crunch!" Mightyena rushed at Drowzee.

"Hypnosis!" Drowzee used and Mightyena fell into a deep sleep. "Oh no Mightyena!" Drowzee rushed forward and used a powerful Pound attack. He kept up the assault until Mightyena fainted.

"Return!" Ash pulled Mightyena back. He thought about which Pokémon could help. Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Nidorino would not be able to beat Drowzee's psychic attacks, that Hypnosis was to powerful, then he realized. "Alright Drowzee, your gonna go up against my friend Spinarak." He sent out the bug type.

Drowzee smirked. He used Hypnosis right off the bat, Drowzee was no fool he knew the bug type had power that would make it dangerous to fight him, psychic and bug types clash on equal footing but Spinarak also had a ghost type moves, it was far better to put him to sleep.

Hypnosis hit Spinarak but the bug type was unaffected. "Sorry Drowzee but Spinarak doesn't sleep. Use Night Shade!" Spinarak sent a powerful blast out and it hit the surprised Drowzee. Spinarak Poisoned Drowzee with Poison Sting and the poison sapped Drowzee's energy. "It's now or never!" Ash threw a Pokeball and it sucked Drowzee up. The ball jiggled and jiggled and Ash was waiting patiently.

Finally what seemed like an eternity the ball closed shut and pinged. Ash had gotten Drowzee. The ball flashed and was sent to Professor Oak. "Charmeleon!" Ash ran back to find his Pokémon was ok and free from the nightmare of a dream he had.

"Looks like you did it." Brock said and returned Onix. "What was it?"

"A Drowzee, I caught him and the ball went back to Professor Oak. Thanks to Spinarak." Ash said and the little bug crawled up his arm clicking happily. Charmeleon saw the scratch on Ash's arm, and realized it was from his claws.

"That Drowzee must have been powerful, it probably had the whole area under its control that's why I saw no Pokémon when coming to find you." Brock said. Ash looked to the large sleeping Pokémon.

"Guess that guy's not out of it yet." Ash said with a laugh.

"Oh no that's Snorlax, he'll sleep until he hears the song of a special whistle." Brock said and Ash smiled.

"Wow Brock you're really smart." Ash said and Brock blushed at the compliment.

Ash noticed Charmeleon was sulking. "Charmeleon you ok?" He reached out to Charmeleon and the fire type flinched. He stared at the injury he had placed on his trainer and he felt his heart ache. "Oh this Charmeleon it's fine it's just a scratch it will heal, I'm just happy your ok." Ash said and he hugged Charmeleon.

Charmeleon blushed and hugged Ash back. The two separated and Spinarak returned to his ball. "So Brock are you returning to the gym, or can we talk a bit more?"

"Actually if it's alright with you I'd like to travel with you. You see my dream is to be a Pokémon Breeder, my father is gonna run the gym, and I'd like to travel with you."

"That'd be great infact I like Pokémon breeders they have such cool skills. I've had ideas for special Pokémon food."

"Really?" Brock said and blushed a bit more. "Let's talk as we head back to the city." Brock helped bandage Ash's arm, and promised Charmeleon it would heal in no time. They headed back to Pewter City and Ash and Brock talked and talked about Pokémon food and raising. Brock was very impressed with Ash he had come up with a lot all on his own.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 8 Psychic Link and Grottos

Ash talked to Brock as they made their way back to Pewter City. Ash had ideas for making Pokémon food, for specific types as well as universal Pokémon food that any type would like. He showed Brock his recipes and Brock was amazed at the detailed list of ingredients, they weren't expensive ingredients but combined they would make a truly interesting taste.

"Ash I'd love to help you put these recipes into action." Brock said. "I happen to be a well trained cook."

"That's awesome Brock, isn't that great Charmeleon I can finally cook you a special meal." Ash said and Charmeleon looked happy. "Char Char!"

Upon reaching Pewter City Ash was called to the Pokémon Center. He had a call from Professor Oak. "Hey Professor!"

"Hello Ash, I am impressed with the Pokémon you've caught so far."

"Thanks."

"In fact it's why I called you see your Drowzee you sent over has amazing psychic power. I would ask you to travel with him and make notes with the Pokedex on anything you've learned."

"Ok Professor I guess that'd be fun, what Pokémon do I send back?" Ash said looking a bit sad about parting with one of his friends.

"Well you see Gary has caught a female Nidoran and it has evolved into a strong Nidorina, I'd like to study the two forms if that's ok?"

Ash brought Nidorino out. "Hey buddy do you wanna go play at Oak's Ranch for awhile?" Nidorino nodded his head and gave Ash a lick on the cheek for a farewell. He returned to the ball and the switch was made.

Ash brought Drowzee out of the ball. Drowzee stared at Ash for a second then his eyes glowed and he sent out a pulse of psychic energy. Ash hissed and clutched his head.

"You jerk what did you do?" A voice shouted and Ash turned to look at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon?" Ash asked, the fire type looked at him with worry.

"Are you alright Master?" Ash heard him say.

"You can talk!" Ash shouted pointing at the fire type.

"It is thanks to my power, as my Master you have access to my psychic link, which allows you to hear the thoughts of your Pokémon." Drowzee explained.

"So I can understand Charmeleon now thanks to you, so that's what that blast was." Ash said and he looked at Professor Oak. He explained what Drowzee told him.

"This is great Ash this means the theory of psychic Pokémon sharing the thoughts of their masters is true. I trust you will keep adequate record Ash this is important to the research of Pokémon."

"I will Proffesor, thank you." Ash signed off and he returned Drowzee to the ball. Even with Drowzee in his ball he could still hear his Pokémon's thoughts.

"Master I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I never meant to injure you before." Charmeleon said and Ash pet him.

"It's okay Charmeleon I know you weren't yourself." Ash hugged his Pokémon again.

"Hey Ash let's see if you can talk to other Pokémon?" Brock sent out Diglet. Ash looked at the little guy but he couldn't hear him. Ash shook his head but patted the ground types head.

"Can't hear him, but he's a cutie." Diglet blushed and nuzzled into his hand.

After everyone was treated at the Pokémon center, they headed into Route 3.

Route 3 Pokémon

Spearow

Rattata

Ekans

Jigglypuff

Pineco

Hidden Grotto: Hot Spring

Ash and Brock and Charmeleon travelled through Route 3

They met some Pokémon Trainers and Ash battled them increasing the strength of his own Pokémon. While Ash had fun battling trainers, Brock made a new friend. A little Pineco Brock caught him and added him to his team.

They took breaks and Brock helped Ash with his recipes, Brock in his manly pink apron and Ash in a pure white one. Ash let all his Pokémon out, and he showed the psychic link to them all.

While Brock was mixing ingredients Ash got real close to him to see the results and Brock blushed. Ash looked so cute in his apron, Brock felt his heart beat quicken. 'Oh gosh calm down calm down!' Brock said.

"Is it ready?" Ash said.

"YES!" Brock said his heart nearly jumping out of his throat. "I mean yes." The food was mixed up and given to the Pokémon, the bright and shiny faces told them they had made excellent food.

"It worked it worked!" Ash said and hugged Brock in his excitement. Brock blushed and stared at Ash's face.

'He's so cute.' Brock thought then he gasped and the two parted. 'I can't have feelings for a guy right, I've always liked girls, but Ash is so cute and sweet, and gah what am I thinking!'

Ash noticed Charmeleon had left the group. "Charmeleon where are you?" Ash began searching for his friend.

"Over Here!" Charmeleon called and Ash ran over to a dark set off trees.

"Hey looks like Charmeleon found a hidden grotto, these are quite rare." Brock said, and Ash and all the Pokémon entered the grotto. Inside the grotto was an amazing hot spring. "Oh wow, it's beautiful!" Ash said, he set his bag down and began removing his clothes. Brock blushed as Ash got naked. Ash put his clothes away bending over and showing his firm rear.

Brock's jaw dropped and he felt his manhood harden in his pants. 'I have the hots for Ash!' Brock thought.

What Brock didn't know is he wasn't the only one eye fucking Ash's sexy body. Charmeleon, Mightyena, and Drowzee had their eyes trained on his sexy form. "Let's hit the hot spring guys."

"Wait you're gonna take Charmeleon to the hot spring isn't that dangerous?" Brock said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Ash got in the ball and pulled out a clear ball. "Come here Charmeleon."

Charmeleon obeyed and Ash clamped the ball at the end of his tail. "Professor Oak gave me this, he said it should protect Charmeleon in warm water." It felt a little weird but if he got to bathe with his master he could get used to it.

Ash and Charmeleon got in first followed by Mightyena, Pidgeotto, Spinarak, Butterfree and Drowzee. They all let out a content sigh as the warm waters relaxed them. Charmeleon found himself eyeing his master's body and wanting to lick the water from his skin, he gulped and quickly averted his gaze.

Brock took off his clothes and used a towel to hide his growing arousal. He got in the water before Ash could see his condition. The warm waters soothed their bodies and made them all feel more relaxed.

Just near Route 3 at Mt. Moon Team Rocket was setting a trap.

To be continued

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration


End file.
